Superiority Complex
by Insidiae
Summary: Oneshot. A look into the life of the person cursed the most, and how they came to be. A look into the existence of Akito Sohma.


Hoooooooooooooooollllllllllyyyyyyyyy... it's been forever since I've written. Didja guys miss me? Didja?... I didn't think so, but hey, it was worth a shot. Uh yeah.

So, for my previous readers, this is a notice (if you have not read my other stories, you'd probably be wasting your time by reading this). Puppet is standing alone. No sequel. Sorry. And as for RRD... uh... well, it kinda died. I can revive if you guys really want me to, but I personally believe it's become a progressively worse story as time went on, and I'd rather not continue on that lovely little path.

(end note)

Right so here we go. WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS PERTAINING TO AKITO. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

Seriously, half my friends hate me because I told them... whoops.

**Disclaimer**: As it turns out, I am in fact Natsuki Takaya. Which is exactly why I'm writing a fanfiction (in English!), because I can think of nothing better to do with my time and the millions of dollars I've made from creating the most successful shojo manga ever. Right.

* * *

Ren Sohma looked down at the child she had given birth to just moments ago, before turning away with a mix of fear and disgust.

Revolting...

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Two weeks ago, in the middle of the seventh month of her pregnancy, news had reached the Sohma's that lived "outside" that the family leader had died. Ren was thrilled. She knew her child, the next Sohma to be born, would become the next head of the Sohma, and she would finally see "inside!"

Through her son, she would have control over the entire family and all it owned.

Except...

"Congratulations, Ren-chan! It's a beautiful baby girl!"

Ren glared at the nurse before snatching the cloth she held and wrapping it around her daughter. She gave the woman one more scathing look, before exiting the delivery room, closing the door with a slam.

In the waiting room, a band of misfit people waited, only twelve of importance.

So this was the big Sohma secret...

The instant she had touched her child, she knew. The curse that befell her family, and what her child's role in it was. She wished she could've killed her daughter.

But how _does _one kill God?

She scanned over the crowd in front of her. Her eyes shifted from three seven year olds playing together, to a boy about their age with vacant looking eyes, to an incredibly frail and nervous looking woman, clutching what appeared to be a baby monkey to her chest, before finally resting on an elderly man, with a beaded bracelet around his wrist. She narrowed her eyes at his sight.

"What are you doing here, you monster?" The malice in her voice seemed to go unnoticed to the object of her fury, as he raised his head to speak.

"Being possessed by one of the vengeful spirits, I thought it was only my duty to greet-"

"I don't want to hear it! Get out of here! The cat has no place in the zodiac, and no right to be in the head of the family's presence! You are not welcome!"

He merely sighed as he got up from his seat.

"As you wish, Ren-sama." She glared at his back as he left. When he was gone, she turned the the rest of the group and held her daughter up.

"This is your new leader! His name is Akito, and you will treat him with utmost respect! Until he comes of age, I will make the decisions! Is that understood?" The others nodded their affirmation. "Good. Now then..." She turned her attention to the three young boys. "You. Boy. You are the dragon correct?" Hatori looked up at the finger pointing at him.

"Um, yes Ren-sama."

"Good. Then you know how to suppress memories, yes?" Hatori's eyes widened as Ren smirked triumphantly. "That's what I thought. Well, here's you're first assignment for me. Erase the memory of the nurse in the other room. Make her forget that she had any part in the birth of my child." Hatori nodded dumbly, before setting off on his job. After all, what else could he do? Hatori was not a stupid child, and he knew the consequences of disobeying the Jade Emperor's will.

"The rest of you are excused." She watched as the Juunishi exited. "Except you. Rooster." The six-year-old boy stopped in his tracks. "You're name is Kureno, right?" He nodded. Ren could feel her grin widening at his mute obedience. "You will protect my _daughter_." She unwrapped the baby, showing that the infant was indeed female. Kureno's eyes widened a fraction, before returning to their normal, empty selves. "You will guard her, and treat her as a male. It is unacceptable for a woman to lead this family. Oh, and one more thing," she added, giving one last backwards glance at the two children, her voice hardening. "You will keep her far away from me and my husband."

"Yes, Ren-sama."

With that, Ren Sohma turned her back on her newborn child, with only one thought on her mind.

_Thank god that monstrosity won't live to be thirty.

* * *

_

And so, Akito grew. She desperately sought her mother's love, but received only scorn. And Kureno failed in his mission to keep her from Akira, who came to love his daughter, much as Ren had predicted, and tried to prevent.

"I love okaa-san."

"I know Akito. And even though okaa-san doesn't love you back, don't you worry. Daddy loves you, and the Juunishi will love you more than enough to make up for mommy."

"Yes, tou-san."

* * *

"I love you, okaa-san!"

"Don't speak to me, you wretched creature! You stay far away from my husband!"

"But okaa-san, tou-san can love both of us!"

"Don't be ridiculous! You can't share love! A mistake like you could never understand!"

"But okaa-san-!"

"Don't you dare call me that! You are not my child! I'm no mother to any spiteful creature such as yourself! Now get out! Get away! And keep your distance from Akira! His love is for me and me only, just as mine is only for him. You have no place in either of our hearts!"

* * *

The frail mental stability Ren left her child in did nothing but increase the difficulties Akito had from her already unstable physical health.

The cost of being god was taking its toll.

Still, Akito persevered. With kind words from her father, she continued to hope that someday, maybe, just maybe, things would get better. They could hardly get worse.

For four years, she hung on to those hopes.

Then, two important things happened.

First, Yuki Sohma was born. If there was one message Ren left her daughter with, it was the concept that as god, she should only associate herself with the best. And the rat, the winner of the great race, was the best.

So Yuki was the best.

She liked Yuki immediately. She was addicted to his shining, silver hair that seemed to glow. His deep eyes, even as a child, were enthralling.

He was perfect. Just like the rat should be.

He alone was deserving of Akito.

Still, Akito didn't make that big a fuss over him. After all, as a member of the Juunishi, he would still be there whenever she wanted to visit him.

Then, another member of the zodiac was born.

Kyou Sohma... the cat.

The monster.

It was the day that Akito saw his true form that everything changed. True, Akito had been taught that the cat was an outcast, and a monster, and so on so forth, but this...

This was horrific.

"_This is Kyou's true form? His body's all warped and ugly. And what's that smell? He smells terrible. It smells like something's rotting."_

"_Is this the cat's spirit's true from?"_

Such a horrible creature, and yet...

"_Did Akito say something, Kyou? It's all right. Mommy loves you."_

...even that monster had a mother who loved him.

"Kureno, why am I like this? Why am I always sick? I never asked for this! I never asked to be god!"

"I'm sorry, Akito-sama, Ren-sama-"

"Ren? _Ren?_ This is all her fault in the first place! THIS IS ALL HER FAULT!"

"Akito-"

"SHE'S NOT THE HEAD OF THE FAMILY, I AM!"

"_The Juunishi will love you more than enough."_

"YOU WILL OBEY ONLY ME! YOU WILL LOVE ONLY ME! I AM GOD, AND MY WORD IS LAW!"

* * *

After that, things began to change. Yuki was locked up, Kyou was shunned, and an all-out battle between mother and daughter was raged.

Akito became bitter and paranoid...

...But then, wouldn't you too, if you had to live a lie, and the responsibility of the world was forced on you when you were a newborn?

Is it all that surprising that Akito turned out the way she did?

Can you really blame her?

Akito Sohma was born on a rainy day, in a home that could have easily have been a city. She came to power, tormented the lives of others, and hurt anyone who got in her way. She had no room for things like love or friendship. Those were for the weak. Her mother taught her that.

Akito Sohma was the most cursed of them all.

* * *

And that's a wrap folks! It was fun while it lasted (which was five days due to my laziness), but all good things must come to an end.

PLEASE REVIEW

:)Oodori(:


End file.
